Omoi Tsubasa
by zippersful
Summary: [night·mare[n.]1.A demon or spirit once thought to plague sleeping people] A not so harmless girl haunts his dreams. [I know your secret...kitty] [In Ch2: It wobbled up to him, peering at his face and into his eyes...into his soul...]Now it's Haru's turn.
1. 1: The Girl of Kyo's Dreams

**Omoi Tsubasa - Black Wings**

**Summary:** A girl visits Kyo in his dreams, but her intentions are far from good.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I do own Umi. I wish I owned Kyo...purrr. ;)

The forecast for today wasn't so great. Well, actually, it sucked. For Kyo, that is. Nothing but rain, and lots of it. It was pouring buckets outside as Kyo watched from the porch. He hated days like this. Feeling drained, he walked back inside and to his room for a nap. He wondered idily if the girl would come to him in his dreams today. If you could call her a girl, that is. Kyo had been dreaming of her for awhile now. They always met on a nameless beach and stood where the sand was being washed away to the sea. The first time she appeared, it was in a standard school uniform. Long, dark hair masked her face. She had whispered to him that she too had a secret - a curse of sorts. One that could not be broken.

_ "Am I beautiful..." She asked. Kyo was taken aback by the odd question. By society standards, the answer would be yes. She had a muscular body, Kyo admitted to himself, but he couldn't see her face. As if on cue with his thoughts, the girl brought her face to meet his. "Kyo...am I pretty?"_

_ Kyo was startled by the quick movement and took a step back._

_ "You won't answer because you think I'm ugly." The girl whipped her hair from in front of her face. Large, pale eyes stared into his. She stepped closer to him, soon becoming nose to nose. Her breath smelled like that of strawberries. She smiled at him, revealing part of her secret. _

_ "W-what's wrong with..." Kyo stared at the sight in front of him. The girl shoved him into the sand, sitting on his chest. _

_ "What's wrong with what?" She flashed an evil smile. "Oh, you mean...these?"_

_ She made sure Kyo had a good look at her fangs before plunging them into the tender skin of his neck._

_ Kyo cried out as he shot up from his bed. Still raining. He put his hand to his neck as the door to his room slid open._

_ "Kyo-kun?" Torhu stood at the doorway. "Are you okay?"_

_ "What? Yeah..." He rubbed his neck. "Just a dream, that's all. Don't worry."_

_ "O-okay...dinner will be ready soon!" She shut the door. Kyo stared after her, lost in thought. His fingers traced where the punture wounds would be, and stopped in horror. The sound of the rain filled his ears as he felt tiny divets in his skin. _

It had been a week since that first encounter with her, each night having the same dream, and each time waking up with those scarred wounds. They were a little deeper each time. Kyo turned to his side to face the drizzle outside his room. He brought his knees up to his chest and let himself drift off into slumber, lazily wondering if a different dream would come to him this time.

_ Kyo opened his eyes, seeing he was once again on that nameless beach. She stood in front of him, dressed not in a school uniform, but in a short jean skirt and a thin white tank top that clung to her like a second skin. Her hair was different, too. It was short, instead of the long locks he had become acustomed to. The black hair now only reached to the bottom of her skull, and it seemed to Kyo that it was longer in front than the back. There was something black on the base of her neck. Kyo reached forward, as if to brush it off. He stopped when she looked at him over her shoulder. _

_ "Am I beautiful?" Her pale eyes pleaded to him. She looked back to the ocean, as if looking for an answer from it. Kyo put his hand down and stepped forward. It was a barcode. _

_ "What is-" He started to ask._

_ "My name." She interupted. "It's my name. Umi."_

_ There was silence between them for a moment, before Kyo noticed something showing through the back of her shirt. There were large, dark markings that covered her back. Covering most of the center were two solid shapes._

_ "Am I beautiful?" Umi continued to stare out to the ocean. When Kyo didn't answer, the markings on her back started to glow. "Why do you never answer me..."_

_ Her back started to bubble, making her shirt rip in places. Kyo looked on with horrified eyes. Something began to pop out from her back. Suddenly, whatever it was, broke free. Kyo was thrown on his back, unsure if he fell from shock, or from the force of the things that grew from Umi's back. Wings. Giant, black wings. He had never seen anything like it. They were beautiful, really, until a closer look was taken. The wings had seen better days. They were torn and charred, pieces hanging from the bone. Suddenly, Umi turned to face him._

_ "You think I'm hideous! Is that why you stare at me, with those eyes!" Umi shouted at him, her dark face contorted into something evil. She let her fangs hang out. She stood there, in front of the setting sun. Kyo took in this sight, not sure what to make of it. It was a matter of seconds in which he found himself pinned down by her. Umi spread her wings out and brought them down, putting the two in a cocoon of sorts. She scraped her fingernails along his jawline. "Kyo..."_

_ She leaned down, her wings creaking with the movement. A soot filled feather fell onto Kyo's chest. "I know your secret..." She purred into his ear. "...kitty."_

_ Kyo found sudden strength as he bucked her off into the sand. He jumped to his feet, thinking of his next move. This was a dream, right? He looked around. Nothing but sand and water...wait, where did that-that thing, go?_

_ "Such a muscular neck..." Fingernails traced the veins visible in his neck. "Have I ever told you...how...sweet...you taste, my kitty?"_

_ Kyo's breath was caught in his throat, and soon, so were Umi's fangs._

Kyo awoke as he always did - gasping for breathing and reaching for his neck. Something was different this time. His hand came away sticky with blood. It seeped from the pin sized holes in his neck, running down in streams to a puddle on his sheets. Kyo felt the panic start to rise within him.

These dreams are becoming too real. He put his hand back to staunch the blood and stood up, intending to go to the bathroom to clean up, when there was a knock on the door.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru was at the door again. Kyo guessed it was to announce dinner. "Kyo-kun, dinner is ready!"

"O-Okay." Kyo flinched as his voice squeaked. Shit. "I'll be there."

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay? You sound-" Kyo could hear her hand on the door, ready to open it.

"What? No, I'm fine. Just woke up!" _Please, Please don't open the door_, he thought to himself.

"Alright..." Kyo listened for her retreating footsteps, and then finally hearing nothing, let out the breath he forgot he was holding. As he started for the door, a streak of lightning lit his room, followed by a clap of thunder. If he had looked closely enough, he would have see the shape of someone waiting for him in the shadows.

"Yes...so very sweet." She purred from the shadows. Before slinking out into the stormy night, she left a Kyo a present - a bloody kiss upon his pillow. Umi licked the last remain drops away before the rain washed it off, and dissapeared back into the darkness.


	2. 2: Ring around the rosie

**Omoi Tsubasa - Black Wings**

**Chapter Two: **Ring Around the Rosie...

**Rating**: T-M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket.

A/N: There is a bit of a lack of dialogue in this chapter - its focused on Haru. He seems like more a thinker to me. I haven't forgotten about Kyo! Don't fret. They're both nice hunks of graphite man meat, dontcha think:) Also, Haru is staying w/ whats-his-face...crap. What's his name? Shigure! Yes - Shigure. Haru is staying at Shigure's house. And in a guest bedroom. Does Shigure have another guest room? I dunno...He does now. Anyway - here's your story.

**--------------------------------------**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_ka-kaaa..._

_ka-kaaaaa..._

Crows slowly circled above him in the menacing black sky. He imagined them playing 'ring-around-the-rosie'. He stared at them, memorising the pattern they made in the sky. _Ring around the rosie..._ Haru shifted his body around in the cold grass before shifting his gaze elsewhere and drifting off.

_ka-kaaa...ka-kaaaaa..._

He wasn't sure how much time has passed before he slid his eyes open again to the crowing. An eyebrow twitched slighty in response to a rather harsh sound. _Pockets full of posies..._

_ka-kaaaaaa..._

_Ashes...ashes..._The call was high pitched. There was something...something not right. Haru couldn't put his finger on it. He looked up to the circle of crows. As if on cue with the rhyme playing through his mind, the crows began to break away from the circle, making a kamakaze dive...for Haru. _We...all...fall...**down**._

Hatsuharu's eyes widened at such strange behavior. Before he could gain his footing and scramble away, a large black crow swooped to his feet, landing on the tip of his black boot. It stared at Haru with its tiny beady black eyes and cocked its head.

_ka-kaaa.._

It was quite unnerving, having this big black bird perching upon his boot. But Haru felt rather..._content_, sitting here with it. The feeling lasted for a second more before another crow dove down. This bird didn't go for Haru. Instead, he watched with wide eyes as it came down upon the other bird. Haru flinched at the vibration of the impact of bird against bird. He took this opportunity to find some cover from the whirlwind of feathers. However, his run was cut short as his boot was caught in the root of a deadend tree. Landing with a whump, he could only lay there in wait for his breath to return. Haru heard the sound of a landing and turned his head in horror as a crow landed beside his shoulder. It wobbled up to him, peering at his face and into his eyes...into his soul...

_Am I beautiful..._

Hatsuharu stared at the bird in disbelief. Had he just heard... He had no time to finish his thoughts. He must have angered the bird because it opened its beak to the limits and dove for his face. He could feel the pain of thousands of tiny pecks and pricks all over his back. The flock had accended upon his sprawled form. Haru wasn't aware that such a horrid sound could come from within himself...

**-------- - -**

Haru ripped open his eyes. Sweat stung as it dripped down from his brow and he scrubbed it away with the sleeve of a discarded shirt lying beside his futon. He wondered idily how he had gotten to a sitting position. His thought disappeared when he noticed a strange droplet staining the crisp sheet beside him. Lazily, he lifted his thumb to inspect it. It was a thick, dark liquid. Haru felt a pang in his chest when his arm came into view. It was covered in dark, red dots. Haru choked on his breathe as the dark, gooey blood slid down his arm like the morning dew. The droplets pooled at his elbow, waiting for their turn to freefall to his thigh. A sudden prick brought his attention to his chest. He didn't have to look down to know the scene was most likely the same. Instead, using his other hand, he brought his shaking fingers upward from the bed to probe the area. Haru could feel the blood falling off his findertips as he felt for tiny divets in his skin. In the dark, overdue panic started to well up from his stomach as his pale hand came across it. Over his heart, it was more than a divet. There was a chunk _missing_ from his chest. A new feeling claimed Haru: fear.

Hastuharu was standing up before the comand had left his brain. With the sudden motion of standing upright, the first assult of dizziness attacked his thin body. His arms flailed for something to grab onto, and found nothing. He put his hands out to stop himself, but had slipped due to the film of blood that he found on his palms. Haru came crashing to the floor and it creaked under the sudden impact. Air came whooshing out of his lungs. He laid there, dumbfounded, waiting for it to return. A sense of deja vue washed over him. Images of his dream flashed behind his eyelids, playing like a show at the movies.

He was thankful when he could breath again. He gingerly pushed himself to his feet made his way out of the bedroom. Haru made no attempt to disquise his footsteps in the hallway. If no one had awoken when he fell, who would when he was walking to the bathroom?

He breathed a sigh of relief when he made contact with the bathroom door. He pushed it open and hastily shut it behind him. Haru flicked the lights on and eagerly faced the mirror above the sink. He was not ready for what reflected back at him.

Hastuharu forcefully put his hand to the mirror. A cry caught in his throat. Had he imagined it all? It had been so _real_. No blood. No missing chunks of skin. Nothing. He was fine.

A sudden knock at the door startled Haru to the point of jumping.

"Yo, Haru? That you?" It was Kyo.

"What?" Haru was surprised at how stead his voice came out.

"Are you done or what? C'mon!" Kyo started to knock on the door again.

Hatsuharu opened the door, interupting the cat mid-knock. "Stupid cat." He said as he casually pushed pass Kyo.

"Stupid cow!" Kyo yelled down the hallway.

The door clicked shut behind him and Haru slid back into bed. The sheets were once again a clean, crisp white and soft against his equally pale skin. He nestled under the covers, bringing his sheets up to his chin.

_ka-kaaa... _

**--------------------------------------**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Thank you reviewers! I hope this second chapter is up to your expectations!

**Yue Ku -** ah, poor kyo. poor haru too. :) thank you for reviewing!

**sleepy125 - **i'm glad you like it! thanks for reviewing!

**The Cheshire Katt - **creepy is good. thank you for the review!

**kelli - **thank you! off topic, but my sister's name is kelee! it's the same name as yous, just a diff. spelling :)

**someone you dont know -** thank you! accepts black rose

**WingsoftheShadowWolf - **my first review! thank you soo much for the fav add!


End file.
